


Mi Familia (My Family)

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: Sombra remembers her past and has some one on one time with her best friend.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 10





	Mi Familia (My Family)

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this short little story to @dikatsuu on Twitter! She is one of my favorite artist out there and it is her birthday today (Feb. 7th)! Please, please, please check her out and give her a follow!

Every once in a while, Sombra found herself wearing Los Muertos’ neon designs on her body. She didn’t miss anybody in particular, but she appreciated what they had done for her. Without Los Muertos, she would have just been another delinquent kid that hopped from orphanage to orphanage. Instead of just being another orphaned delinquent, she rose to be more powerful than she ever imagined with her hacking ability. Los Muertos provided her with the things she needed to continue what she was good at. That was the case until she was discovered by the unknown. Now her family was Talon, she often teased the reaper and the widowed assassin but that was because she liked being around them. Talon was just a stepping stone to help her connect the dots, but Gabriel and Amélie were her friends.

“Ugh,” the cold toned sniper groaned. “What are you doing now?” Amélie stood at the doorway with a towel in hand. 

“Relajate. I always wait for you quietly you know,” she said as she finished up with the designs on her face. “Besides I was just finishing up.”

Amélie looked at the neon patterns on Sombra. “Why are you painting yourself to look like those buffoons in Mexico?” She asked, now taking over the mirror.

“Because I used to be apart of those buffoons,” Sombra laughed. “They were my family.”

“Were?” Amélie questioned. 

“You and Gabe are my family now,” Sombra hugged Amélie. 

Amélie wasn’t one for hugs but she allowed it with Sombra. It reminded her of a friend she once had. “I like you too,” Amélie smiled, “Now get out of the bathroom so I can shower.” The two shared a laugh before leaving each other. 

Sombra closed the bathroom door behind her and walked towards the mirror in the room she shared with her “emotionless” friend. Amélie is supposed to not remember her past or feel any real emotion, but the brainwashing has worn off a little. The reason Amélie follows Talon’s orders is to stay alive, if they knew the truth they’d torture her more or even just kill her. She lets a little bit of herself show when she’s with the people she trusts most, Sombra and Gabe. Sombra felt bad for Amélie, she made it a goal to get her friend out of Talon eventually. Sombra sat in front of the mirror and admired the designs from her past. They were beautiful. 

Amélie walked out of the bathroom in her silk two piece pajamas. “Bathroom is open,” Amélie said, while knocking on the bathroom door to get Sombra’s attention. 

“Gracias,” Sombra smiled. “I’m gonna wash this off now, it is pretty but I don’t want to sleep in it.”

“The wicked witch would tear you a new one if she saw you in that.”

“No doubt,” The two laughed at the thought. “You know, it doesn’t take much to wash the paint off. Do you want me to paint a design on your face?”

Amélie smiled. “It is quite beautiful, so why not?”

“I wish I had other colors. Dark blue or a nice yellow would suit you more, but pink will do,” Sombra smiled and placed pillows on the floor to sit on. “Alright, come sit.” The two gal pals sat down on their pillows. “Okay obviously sit still, or try your best because it does tickle a little bit.” Amélie did in fact giggle at the brush tickling her skin, but she managed to sit still for the two minutes it took for Sombra to finish. “Okay I think you’re done,” Sombra held up the brush to her face and took a good look at her friend’s freshly painted face. “I tried my best to give you something a little more unique.” 

Sombra moved out of the way of the mirror so Amélie could see. Amélie smiled at what she saw. Her design was a similar sugar skull design like Sombra’s but it had web patterns added to it. “I love it,” Amélie hugged her friend back with tears forming in her eyes. “Thank you for helping me keep the human side of me.”

Sombra wrapped her arms around her tortured friend. “No te preocupes hermana.”


End file.
